


Dazed

by courtjesterofnerds, marleymars



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Pining, Promnis Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtjesterofnerds/pseuds/courtjesterofnerds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marleymars/pseuds/marleymars
Summary: Thus the start of Prompto's thirst of Ignis Scientia.Marley helped my brain write this





	Dazed

For Prompto today was like any other day, he went to school, he ate lunch with his best friend Noctis and after school they went to the arcade to kill a couple of hours playing games. Except today was a little different he was visiting Noctis' apartment for the first time. It was a couple of train stops from the citadel where Noctis' father resided.

"You sure Ignis is gonna be okay with me staying for dinner?" Prompto asked nervously. He had only heard of Ignis before, never actually met the royal advisor but had heard stories from Noctis.  
"Yeah specs is gonna be fine, he just nags me all the time." he replied nonchalantly. 

When they arrived at the building Noctis was greeted by the doorman "Welcome back your highness, is this a guest of yours?" He asked.

"Yes this is a friend of mine, Prompto Argentum he'll be visiting frequently."  
The door man bowed his head.

As soon as they reached Noctis' apartment they walked in and all Prompto could smell was something incredibly good cooking.  
"Noct is that you?" A smooth, deep voice called.

Prompto's nervousness and anxiety began to kick in as soon as he heard the voice call for Noctis. "Yeah I brought a friend for dinner."

As soon as Prompto's eyes met with Ignis' his first and only thought was "Oh no! He's hot!"  
He could not help but stare at the incredibly handsome man. 

"Prompto!" Noctis called loudly.

"Huh? What?" He replied dazily.

"Prompto. . . you, uhhh okay? You seemed kinda spaced out there."

Prompto blushed and eyes widened how long was he staring at Ignis.  
"What. . . pfft me. Nah I'm okay, I'm fine." He said as if he was trying to convince not only Noctis but himself too.

He went to walk into the living room still dazed, but his foot caught on a chair leg and started to clumsily fall. Thank the six before he hit the ground Ignis had caught Prompto in his strong arms.

When Prompto opened his eyes, he saw the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. "Prompto are you okay"

Holy six hearing his own name roll off of that tongue did funny things to Prompto's weak heart.

"You must be more careful, I don't think it would have been good if you were seriously hurt" he said smoothly.

But the only thing Prompto could focus on were Ignis' eyes, he could get lost in them all evening if he were to choose to do so. But alas he was once again snapped out of his daze.

As for the rest of the night Prompto could not function properly like a normal person and repeatedly whispered to himself "Holy shit I am so gay for him"


End file.
